


We Crave Freedom

by ChelpaiSenpai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelpaiSenpai/pseuds/ChelpaiSenpai
Summary: Tommy, Sapnap and Fundy want to leave the DreamSMP before it gets a chance to kill them, with the help of an outside source they are able to do just that. But the journey won't be easy and in the end they fail and will be dragged back into the wars they wanted to leave behind.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy is Elsa but better,  
> Sapnap is Lavagirl but better,  
> And Fundy just had Fox ears and tail but looks human besides that.

"Tubbo please, not now." The ash of the ruined town danced around them as Tommy sat on the bench staring off at the sky.

"Not now? NOT NOW?! L’Manburg is gone and you're just sitting here!" Tubbo practically screamed, his suit covered in burns and ashes and his skin was no better. Burns from Techno’s fireworks covered both their bodies but yet they seemed unbothered, like it was natural.

"What do you expect me to do?! We lost Tubbo… It's over." Tommy yelled jumping to his feet to face his **best** friend. 

"Maybe for you. But not for me, L’Manburg may be dead but it's people will rise." Tubbo all but growled. The crazed almost manic look in his eyes left Tommy feeling a sick sense of nostalgia. 

"Don’t do something I wouldn't do, Tubbo **~~Schlatt~~.**" Tommy’s lifeless eyes glared right through Tubbo, a silent warning.

"The thing is, what I'm planning is exactly something you would do Tommy **~~Wilbur~~.**" Sadly a warning ignored.

_______________________________________

"Tommy!!" A cheerful voice rang through the forest. Tommy sat in the middle of it as Nikki came up to him, like she did for the past few days.

"Ello Nikki, how’s your flower garden doing?" Tommy asked, trying to be polite although she just barged into his peace and quiet.

"It's doing great! Wanna come see?" Her smile wide as she held out her hands.

"Uh, sure I guess…" Suddenly he felt uneasy around her but grabbed her hand none the less. As they long since passed her garden he clutched the necklace Sam Nook gave him as a reward, the magic of the totem sent tingles through his fingers. 

Nice try, Nikki… Nice try...

_______________________________________

"Come back, Tommy!! It won't hurt!" BBH's deranged voice shouted after him. 

"You can't run from the egg, let it in Tommy!" Ant-frost shouted not far behind him.

"Sam!! Help me!!" Tommy screamed as he ran up the path to the hotel ~~**To Sam** . ~~

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

_______________________________________

"Are you guys sure you wanna do this?" Wisp's voice rang through the communicator. Three injured individuals sat in a cold, damp cave staring down at it.

"We’re certain Kit, you know what happened." Fundy's clearly irritated voice hissed as he pressed a wet cloth to his bruised eye.

"I know that but… Without an admin this is gonna be a very tough job." He was concerned, they knew that but…

"What other choice do we have?" Sapnap said, dejected as he clutched his bleeding arm.

"Tubbo has become overcome with hatred, Dream is hunting us, the Eggpire has almost all our friends corrupted and I'd rather die than speak to my shithead of a father. We have nobody anymore, this place isn't safe anymore." Tommy pleaded as he tended to his own injuries, Wisp went silent before letting out a loud sigh.

"All right. You guys have at least two months to prepare, you'll have to travel at least ten thousand blocks in each main direction. There should be a small shrine made of end stone bricks, it could be underground or even in the sky." Wisp stated. Everyone immediately crowded closer to listen.

"So there's no definite spawn level?" Sapnap queried.

"Bingo. I'll help you guys as much as I can but it’s all on you, you have two months so use that time to get better tools, armor and supplies..." Wisp listed off as Fundy made a mental note whereas Tommy wrote it down, ya know, just in case.

"Alright, I'll go hunting while Fundy and Sapnap mine. We'll have to go mining for netherite so we'll do that together since it will take a while- What?" Tommy started as Wisp choked back his laughter. 

"Netherite?! Who the fuck needs that shit?! I'll tell you a proper material, one that is stronger than you've ever seen." 

_______________________________________

**_Two Months Later…_ **

"I told you we should've gone east first!" Fundy practically screeched trying to be louder than the blizzard winds.

"Oh my notch, shut up Fundy-" Tommy groaned as he rolled his eyes, the fox had been complaining since they entered the snow biome.

"Who says Notch anymore? Ender is clearly the superior god." Sapnap scoffed the snow melting at his feet only to turn to ice instantly.

"Sapnap, you do realize Tommy and I are descendants of Notch due to Phil." Fundy stated as he raised an eyebrow at the Arsonist. 

"Your godly blood means shit to me." Sapnap deadpanned.

"Shut up lava boy!" Fundy screeched causing Sapnap to stick his tongue out at him.

"Will you both chill out! This blizzard isn't getting better!" Tommy shouted as he rubbed his temple in annoyance, only for the two to stare at him in disbelief, actually it seemed more like disappointment. 

"What?"

"Your puns disgust me." Sapnap says, causing Tommy to groan.

"Yeah, even I hated that." Fundy says, looking horrified.

"It wasn't even a pun!"

_______________________________________

"This weather isn't letting up, we have enough food to last us?" Techno's monotone voice filled the cabin as he stared up at the incoming clouds.

"We have more than enough actually." Ranboo stated, sitting next to Edward by the fire.

"Yep, I went hunting and found a lot of cows in the plains." Philza says, curled up on the couch with a hot cup of coffee in his hands.

"Nice, we'll be set for a while hopefully." Ranboo cheered, sending Phil a thumbs up from his place on the floor.

"We should be…" 

Techno couldn't help but tune out of Phil and Ranboo's conversation as he stared out across the pure white wasteland he called home, the voices seemed to be in good spirits as well. 

_Techopog_

_It's a nice day_

_E_

_Why is it so boring?! Give us blood!!_

_Bruh I'm so bored-_

_Shut up, it's nice to relax at times_

_Tommy is coming…_

Techno grimaced at the mention of his former accomplice, memories of his betrayal still fresh in his mind. Almost instantly the chat exploded in rage from him just thinking about the loud child.

_Tommy is coming!_

_Blood for the Blood God!!_

_Guys he's just passing by, leave him be >:/ _

_Blood for the Blood God_

_He has some nerve coming around here!_

_He's not alone, be careful…_

"Techno?" Phil's voice cut through the haze as he rested a hand on Techno's shoulder, his eyes stared straight ahead.

"Hm? What's up?" Techno asked. He stood up instantly, sensing his friend's unease. 

"Look…" Phil says nodding towards the forest, instantly Techno saw them. 

Orange hair with a black jacket, tan skin with pitch black hair walking in front clearly arguing. Meanwhile a signature white and red rugby shirt strayed a bit behind as they walked along the forest. It didn't take a genius to know who they were. 

"What do we do?" The shy hybrid on the floor asked as he rose to his feet to join them by the window. 

"I know exactly what we're gonna do. Suit up! We're getting the axe of peace out of the hands of a traitor." 

_______________________________________

If you asked any of them how the fight started, or even where Phil and Techno came from in the first place they wouldn't be able to answer you. One second they were arguing about if they were going the right way or not and the next thing Tommy knew a certain terrorist pig came up from the depths of hell demanding his axe. Which was his only weapon at the moment.

It took both Sapnap and Tommy to stand a chance against Techno while Fundy took on Phil, their stronger armor and weapons sat in the safety of a enderchest in need of serious repairs after a run in with Dream and his pack of egg minions. Which unfortunately left them, with only netherite boots and swords both unenchanted, they have to use only their skill, instincts and smarts to survive this. 

And they will survive this, they've come too far to fail now.

Tommy and Fundy shared a quick glance before they bolted across the snow to each other, Fundy tossed a familiar gold jewel in the air which Tommy caught as he used his other arm to wind back the Axe Of Peace just as Phil was about to strike with his sword. 

The sounds of screams tore through the howling winds as Techno's world froze, he was ready to hear the screams of terror but those weren't the screams he wanted to hear.

_Phil!_

_Tommy is beast-_

_Kill Tommy he hurt Phil!!_

_How did Tommy survive that-_

_EEEEEEEEEE_

_Lol pop off Innit_

Techno stood in shock as the Axe Of Peace was embedded into Phil's side, his friend's blood spilling onto the snow but it wasn't only his blood that was spilled. 

Tommy stood hunched over with Phil's sword sticking straight through his stomach, without a word Tommy pulled out the sword and collapsed to his knees as green and yellow particles surrounded him. It took only a second for the particles to disappear into Tommy's body leaving Techno shell shocked and frozen in place.

Millions of questions swirled through his head as the chat screamed in rage at Tommy's survival, only when Tommy started heading to Phil did Techno snap out of his shock. 

"Stay away from him- H-hey?!!" Techno exclaims as Sapnap traps him in a headlock. Instantly he feels the warmth from Sapnap's arm heat up at alarming levels.

"One wrong move and I'll either snap your neck or, boil you till your head pops off your own body." Sapnap hissed into his ear. Even if he wanted to fight back he can't, at least not with Sapnap's knee pressed into his spine. 

"Stop, we don't need a death message giving away our location." Fundy warned walking up to Tommy and Phil. "Here, let me."

Phil's pained scream was smothered under the ever growing winds of the blizzard as Fundy yanked the axe from the angel's endlessly bloody side, Techno was powerless to help him and was forced to watch as he dreaded what they could do to his friend.

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!_

_Tommy wouldn't kill his own dad right?!_

_Imagine losing against three of the dumbest people on the server >_> _

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!!_

_Technofail-_

__So much for 'Technoblade never dies' __

' ** _What was that voice? That wasn't chat…_** '

"Tommy, Fundy… Please…" Phil wheezed as he tried to back away but the increase in snow prevented him from doing so. 

"Funny, we said the same thing when you abandoned us." Tommy chuckled as he opened his inventory to search for something.

"Please, I'm sorry… Forgive me." Philza begged only to be silenced by Fundy laughing at his misery.

"The great Philza Minecraft begging his son and grandchild to forgive him while laying in his own blood, it's almost cruel." Funny chuckled as he wiped away tears, filling Techno and Phil with a sense of nostalgia.

"I guess you really are Wilbur's son. You're sick!! Just like him!!" Phil hissed at him, Fundy just waved him off as Tommy scoffed. 

"If anyone is sick here, Phil. It's you and Techno." Tommy said through gritted teeth. "Your hypocritical and just down right terrorists, just because the ideals of others are different than yours instantly they become your enemy... No matter who it is or if they have any relation to you. " 

Tommy grabbed a potion from his inventory before he kneels in front of Phil, for the first time Phil got a close look at Tommy's face. A dark green bandage sat on the bridge of his nose, burn scars laid on the left of his lower cheek and trailed all the way down passed his shoulder, notch knows where it ends. His usually bright sky blue eyes are dimmed and no longer held that childish curiosity and wonder, Tommy looks a lot older than he is. But what did he expect with how many wars Tommy has been through.

"See, unlike you Phil, we aren't cruel. We don't look down on those weaker than us." Tommy held the potion up to Phil's face, he smelt the familiar scent of ghast tears and blaze powder before he read it. 

Without another word Tommy poured the potion into the wound, Phil sighed in relief as he felt the skin and tissue reconnect. Fundy released his hand up to make a quick signal to Sapnap who quickly let Techno go and backed up just as fast, Techno instantly struggled through the thick and increasing amount of snow to Phil, ignoring Tommy and Fundy who walked over to Sapnap's side. 

Once the potion fixed all the damage the anarchists turned to face the trio only to see them trudging through the snow while Tommy stared down at a compass. Techno sneered at them but before he could step forward Phil was way ahead of him.

"Wait! Just wait for 2 seconds." Phil pleaded over the harsh winds. The trio stopped but didn't turn around, Phil took this as an answer to continue. "This blizzard isn't going to get any better and I don't know where you're headed but you'll never make it by going through this weather." 

Tommy started walking again, clearly not interested in what Phil had to say but Phil wasn't giving up. He's given up too much already…

"Tommy you know this is too cold, even for you. Eventually your own heritage will bite you in the ass and turn you into an ice sculpture." They continued walking… "Sapnap, eventually your powers will start melting the snow and trap you in ice and no matter what you do it will just get worse." 

Tommy and Fundy seemed to pause slightly at that. It's working.

"Fundy will eventually get hypothermia, his fur won't be enough to save him. In fact… Everything I just stated has already started happening… **Hasn't it?** " Phil smirked as they froze and turned towards them and he was right. 

Frost started to form along Tommy's face, the ground beneath Sapnap started to melt and reform into ice and Fundy was shaking slightly. You can't hide shit from Philza Minecraft. 

"Alright Phil, what do you want?" Tommy questioned as he walked up to them.

"Yeah Phil, what DO you want?" Techno queried with obvious annoyance as he already had a small idea of what Phil was up to and he doesn't like it. 

"Stay with us, at least until the blizzard passes." Phil says as the three adventurers stare at him like he's lost his mind. Meanwhile Techno throws a tantrum.

"WHAT?! Phil, you can't just allow that traitor and his goons into our base!" Techno exclaims in rage but Phil just waved him off. 

"So? What do you say?" Phil says with a smile while holding his hand out.

"What's the catch? What do you want in return?" Sapnap asks with an eyebrow raised, clearly suspicious of the man's intentions.

"Well aren't you smart? But you've earned my respect and frankly I don't like to see a good adventure end in death." Phil states as Fundy scoffs. 

' _Of course, we're just entertainment for the bag of dust._ ' Fundy thought to himself. 

Tommy stared at Phil's outstretched hand before grabbing it in a firm shake, meanwhile Techno was seething in anger. 

"Alright Philza Minecraft. I'll bite." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranboo was extremely surprised when a pissed off Techno, a giddy Phil and a clearly less than happy Fundy came through the door followed by a tired Tommy and an annoyed Sapnap. Techno refused to say anything and Phil was too busy acting like a butler asking his old friends question after question on if they needed anything, no matter how much they tried to shoo him away. This left Ranboo to just stand there awkwardly as Fundy curled up in front the fireplace while Tommy and Sapnap set up their soaked boots to the side of the front door, when Techno entered the room again he stood next to Ranboo and watched as their guest tried to make themselves comfortable, until Phil came by and dragged them off into a room to change.

Of course Techno and Ranboo followed, ya know. To protect Phil. They totally aren't curious. 

"Okay, how the fuck do you have my one of my jackets and one of Tommy's shirts?" Fundy question, his voice a mixture of baffled and disturbed.

"Not to mention one of my crop tops." Sapnap says, extremely confused. 

( _AN: Sapnap's white shirt is a crop top and under it is just a skin tight black long sleeve shirt. I won't accept anything else and you can pry this headcanon from my cold, dead, hands. Call me a simp all you want but I'm Bi therefore I'm superior and my word is law-_ )

"Don't question it." Phil says waving them off as he searches through his closet.

Tommy stayed silent as he removed his shirt and the others followed in suit, Techno immediately looked away. He refused to look at the mess their bodies were in, he wants to but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

_Oh come on, don't be a bitch and look_

_Aww we wanna see what it, I bet it's amazing_

_They deserve it._

_E_

_We wanna see!!!!_

__Running away from the consequences of your actions again I see… __

' _ **There's that voice again..** _'

Meanwhile Ranboo wanted to puke, he's never seen so many scars, so many burn marks, stab wounds and stitched up skin in his life. Sure it was all healed but to think the people before him have been through all that made his stomach churn, he just couldn't imagine the amount of pain they may have been through but Tommy… Oh god, Tommy…

Almost every inch of skin on his torso had some sort of scar, the only smooth piece of skin laid along his neck and right hip, he was afraid to see his legs. Ranboo glanced at Phil and he could tell that he was just as horrified, Phil locked eyes with him and one thought ran through their heads. 

_What happened to them?_

_______________________________________

After that the day faded away into night, the blizzard blocked out all natural light and left the outside of the cabin looking like a wasteland. Fundy ended up making dinner cause he didn't trust Phil or Techno to not put anything in it, which was a really nice dinner but after that an awkward silence fell over the house. Fundy and Sapnap kept whispering to each other with Tommy putting his input every few minutes while Ranboo and Phil just sat on the couch reading, with Techno glancing at them once in a while as he stared out the window. Sapnap suddenly walked up to Techno, which sadly said Piglin hybrid was not prepared for as he flinched slightly.

"We wanted to know if it's okay to use your anvil and stuff downstairs, we have things to repair." Sapnap says as Techno couldn't help but to glare a little. He has no issue with his unwanted guests using those things. But what could these guys possibly have to fix? All they have is some unenchanted diamond weapons and some shitty netherite boots. 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." 

With that they made their way downstairs and Techno squished his curiosity away to stop himself from following them, it's probably nothing anyways. 

One hour later, he decided to read a book to get his mind off it.

Half an hour later, now Ranboo and Phil were curious. 

Another half hour, Fundy yelled something about it being bent and Sapnap telling him to suck it rang through the house.

It wasn't until everyone was getting ready for bed and those little shits were still downstairs working did Techno finally give in to his curiosity, dragging Phil and Ranboo down the ladder with him. Instantly their mouths dropped open in shock, three sets of full netherite armour stood proudly on armour stands, clearly enchanted to the bone. But what really caught their attention were the weapons. 

Tommy sat tuning a large enchanted bow, the wood seemed to be infused with netherite giving it a beautiful purple glow. The bow was as long as Tommy's torso all the way up to his head and normally it would've been out of place but the bow seemed to fit Tommy perfectly, the way he held it and tested the string just looked right, like it was designed to fit him and only him.

Next to him the axe of peace laid in the best condition he'd ever seen, the wood of the handle was the same as the bow and the blade was sharpened to the point.

Sapnap stood over an anvil banging down into a giant battle axe that was 10x bigger than his body, the wood was the same that Tommy used but it seemed like crimson wood instead of the dark oak that covered Tommy's handles. Once he seemed content with how straight the heated metal was he dropped it into a cauldron and pulled out a set of pitch black daggers from his inventory, to sharpen them.

Fundy… Now they always knew Wilbur was secretly a little devil but Fundy had the equipment to be one. A fairly large double edge scythe leaned against a wall while Fundy screwed in a netherite ornament at the end of the handle. 

These weapons are something Phil and Techno have only seen in history books that spoke of ancient societies, no one has ever been able to remake them and these three had managed to do just that. They had so many questions but they knew they would never get an answer, the three seemed to just ignore them as they worked tirelessly on these obviously high maintenance weapons. 

"Come on, let's leave them to work." Phil says dragging them back up the ladder, Techno huffed to himself before going to bed. 

_______________________________________

As he stared blankly at the ceiling he let his mind wander as the buzz of the chat blocked out the rest of the world, he has so many questions yet so little time. The second the blizzard let's up they'll be gone, he knows that for a fact and he really does wonder what they're after. 

Why were they out here? 

How did they get those weapons? 

Where were they going? 

What happened after he blew up L'Manburg…

__Do you really think you deserve to know? Do you really think you have the right to ask yourself that question? After what you did you shouldn't even be allowed to live… I got what was coming to me… When will you?__

That night Techno fell asleep as this new voice ridiculed him, but honestly why should he care? He's the blood god! He doesn't regret what he did… 

__Your really are a coward, Technoblade.__

…

_______________________________________

The next morning the blizzard was as bad as ever but that didn't stop Techno from enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee and a book while sitting by the window. It was peaceful and he was enjoying the peace. 

Until the biggest stack of riches he's ever seen was dropped into his table. 

"Name your price." Tommy stated blankly as he sat opposite of Techno, Sapnap and Fundy stood next him.

"For what, exactly?" Techno asked, confused by the sudden statement.

"The stay, the food, letting us use your machinery to fix our items. Name your price." Tommy says with a bored expression.

"You… You do know this is free, right?" Techno says, setting his book down. Tommy rolled his eyes at his answer.

"Listen here, porkchop. We don't trust you and last time we checked you still owed Dream a favor, so what's stopping you from ratting us out if he comes knocking at your door one day? Hm?" Techno had to admit Tommy had a point there but he would never- "You've made it very clear to me that any business arrangement or even trust could be cancelled with the right price soooo." 

__More proof you're a shit person, damn who would've thought!__

' _ **Shut up.**_ '

"You want to buy out the value of the favor with something worth more." Techno says, causing Tommy to give him a tight lipped smile. 

__When was the last time you saw this kid be happy? I mean like, full on, genuine smile and laughter that wasn't faker than your sense of justice?__

' ** _..._** '

"Good! You understand! Now name your fucking price before I shove netherite down your gullet." Tommy say as his face goes back to being blank of all emotion.

 __Look at what you and the other fuckers on this server have done to this kid. Honestly I can't talk, I did shitty things to him too…._ **_But at least I can fucking admit it._ ** ___

_______________________________________

After that Techno was able to add three netherite blocks and five iron blocks to his enderchest, and of course Tommy and the other two went back to ignoring his existence. The day came and went as everyone was in the living room just enjoying the evening, Tommy and Sapnap were curled up on the floor together in a giant sleeping bag while Fundy went to brush his teeth in the bathroom. Tommy kept staring down at a compass in his hand while Sapnap rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture, everyone wanted to ask them about but no one had the guts to ruin the comfortable atmosphere they had at the moment. Everyone except Ranboo.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Ranboo asked, innocently. He had no bad intentions; he was just curious. 

"We're just… Trying to get away. Everything has gone to shit you know and we just want to get away from it all." Sapnap says, as he combs through Tommy's hair with his fingers. 

"You know you can't run forever, they will get to you eventually…" Techno muttered behind his book. 

"Don't worry, we have our ways." 

_______________________________________

At 2am that night the blizzard started to calm, and at 2am that night three tortured souls ran for their life as they only had one hour to make it to the portal. Only one more hour and they are stuck here for another two months. 

And it was at 2am, where they were followed.


End file.
